Cathy Rizzo
Catherine Jessamyn Rizzo (nee Henderson, previously Atherton) was a character that made her debut in the series, Tainted Love and later in the series, Resort, and is now a character in the series Harpers Falls. She was originated by the actress who played her on Tainted Love and Resort, Patricia Elliot, best known for her role of Renee Buchanan on the series, One life to Live; but when Patricia Elliott passed away in 2015, the role was recast by actress Margaret Ladd, best known for her role of Emma Channing on Falcon Crest. When Margaret decided to end her contract, the character would be killed off. Aaron's mother Cathy is the mother of Aaron Atherton and a recent newcomer to Boston. Besides Aaron, she has two other sons, Jeff and Nate Atherton. All three of them are from her first husband Alan Atherton, a wealthy industrialist. After the death of her husband, Alan, who was the owner of Atherton Industries, she met and fell in love with David Rizzo, who was a powerful and popular restaurant owner. They married after a respectable amount of mourning. While her younger sons, Jeff and Nate never married, Aaron would later marry his college girlfriend, part-time model Jennifer Barrett. They would have one child, their son, Aidan, the only grandchild, and Cathy clearly enjoys doting over him. Dave's restaurant experience rubbed off on his three stepsons, and he helped them open two restaurants in different parts of Los Angeles (where they moved to from their original location in Santa Barbara, where the family had always lived). Jeff and Nate owned a restaurant called Ether, which was located in West Hollywood, and Dave and Cathy, along with Aaron and Jennifer, owned a restaurant called Elixir, which was in the trendy Melrose Avenue area in Los Angeles. Despite her motherly nature towards those she works with, she will not brook any nonsense from anyone. If you cross this woman, you would not wish to. She is ferociously protective of her family. Tensions flared between Jennifer and Aaron, and after a lot of chicanery due to Jennifer's unbridled recklessness and despicably evil ways, Aaron finally divorced her, after he realized that his late father, Alan, was right about her all along. After a stint in Orlando, where she and Dave lived with Aaron and Rusty and Aidan, she and David went back to Los Angeles, where they reveled in their retirement. (They did return to Orlando to witness Aaron and his best friend Rusty get married, after Marriage Equality finally came to Florida) However, David died soon after their return. Cathy was disconsolate. After a respectable mourning period, however, due to her practicality, she moved to Boston, especially after hearing that Jennifer had imperiled Aidan's life by having one of her male model friends rape him. As such, with the aid of the Harper family, who have become close friends with the Athertons, Cathy moved in with Aaron, Rusty and Aidan to give their home a female touch and now, with Dave gone, she has someone to take care of again. She revels in being a part of her son, son in-law and grandson's lives. She also works with Aaron and Rusty at the new restaurant that they own. Restaurant work, a by product of her marriage to Dave, will never leave Cathy's life. Sadly, Cathy was revealed to have cancer. Off-screen, she passed away in her sleep, surrounded by Aaron, Rusty and Aidan. Before her death, she revealed that Aaron and Aidan were related to the Harpers. Her brother, John, was once involved with Samantha Bennett, and was briefly married to her before he passed away. They also had a son named Alex. So, Aaron is now considered a nephew of Samantha and the Harpers. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Atherton/Brown family